Confessions
by Kristy101xD
Summary: There is reason why Artemis freaks out when Kid Flash flirts with M'gann. Artemis x M'gnn. One shot.


There is reason why Artemis freaks out when Wally flirts with M'gann. Every time he uses a cheesy one liner on her, Artemis can't help but speak sarcasm to him. She doesn't like Kid Flash in any passionate way what so ever. He was like an annoying brother to her. She however becomes frustrated over it because she has a soft spot for M'gann. She's one of the sweetest girls she's ever had the joy of meeting. Not even, she most likely is the nicest alien she will ever know and if she was human, she'd by far get the award for most friendly human on planet Earth. Maybe she was over thinking the girl's kindness, but she had reason to believe all this.

Not only that, but she was a strong fighter. She knew she could take care of herself, but Artemis always felt the need to protect her during a battle. If the enemy was to knock M'gann down, Artemis would throw arrows at that person until they couldn't even move. She never really was the protective type. Actually, she never even got attached to anyone, yet here she was concerning over her teammate. Not to say she didn't worry about her other teammates in battle, but there was something different between her worry for M'gann and her worry for the others.

Artemis came to the conclusion that she liked the alien girl more than she should. She found herself staring at her for a little too long. She started talking to her more without even realizing it. She kept dreaming of her at night and in the day, she would always look forward to seeing her face and eating her cookies she made for everybody. She was perfect in her mind, even though some things like her 'Hello, M'gann!' got annoying. She didn't care, all of M'gann's flaws seemed to not bother her.

Kid Flash on the other hand was driving her up the wall. The more she saw him near M'gann, the more her anger boiled. At the moment, Kid Flash was grinning at M'gann with carefree eyes.

"You know cutie, you and me should go to the beach. Last time I didn't get to go, and I'd love to see you in your swimsuit." He winked as Artemis glared. Her irritation had decided to cause Artemis to break.

She walked over to him and slapped him right across the face. "Stop being such a pig and leave M'gann alone already! She's a beautiful, caring girl who doesn't need to have to deal with your pick up lines every day."

Kid Flash rubbed his now red face as he just looked at Artemis as he slowly backed away. "Hey, chill. I'll stop, jeez. You could have just said you wanted her and I would have backed off. Girl on girl action is always fun." Kid Flash smiled as he continued to back away.

Artemis gave him a death stare. "I do not like her like that, you pig! Shut up before I slap you again."

Kid Flash put his arms up in defense. "Hey, I may be a pig, but I'm not blind. If you think I've been flirting with M'gann for the hell of it, you are wrong. I've been doing it more often so you would finally tell her how you feel. See, I'm a nice guy."

Artemis stopped her glaring as she was taken back by his words. Was it really that obvious? Before she could reply back, M'Gann, who had been listening the whole time, flew out of the room. Kid Flash gave an apologetic look to Artemis. Artemis didn't even notice as she ran after M'Gann.

When Artemis reached the green skinned girl, she found her crying. Artemis walked towards her silently, placing her hand on the other girl's shoulder. M'gann looked up with watering eyes. Artemis was about to leave, feeling as though this was all her fault, but M'gann wrapped her arms around the blonde. Artemis repeated the girls motion cautiously as though she was afraid that any second M'gann would leave. M'gann rested her head on Artemis's shoulder, speaking into it.

"I...I've been trying not to think about you. I tried to fill my head with thoughts of Super Boy, but every time I tried, the image just went back to you. I never thought that you would ever like me because-"

Artemis stopped M'gann's doubts as she pressed her lips to hers. It only lasted for a short while, but it left an impression on both of them. M'gann looked into Artemis's eyes, smiling slowly. Artemis leaned in to kiss her again, but was stopped by Kid Flash who came into the rooming screaming "WAIT! Let me get my camera."

"I'm going to kill you!" Artemis said as she chased Kid Flash out of the room.

M'gann laughed musically as she watched them. She put her fingers to her lips, her smile growing wider. She whispered to the air, "Uncle was right, Earth really is amazing."


End file.
